Stranded
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Set in season 3. When John and Elizabeth mysteriously wake up on another planet they find themselves alone and cut off from Atlantis. With only each other for support can they discover how they got there and more importantly how to get home? With the Wraith close behind them. Will John be able to keep them both alive long enough for help to arrive? John x Elizabeth.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening:

Every muscle in his body was screaming at him and he rudely awoke from the clutches of unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered open and was met with the harshness of strong mid day sunlight as it encompassed the world around him. His neck was stiff from where he had been lying in a crumpled heap for god knows how many hours. He couldn't remember the events that had led him there but he knew it couldn't have been good.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw that another body lay not far from him. Although he couldn't see her face he instantly recognised the dark curls and red colours of her jacket. His military instincts kicked in at the sight of her being unnaturally still. He forced his protesting limbs into action by pushing himself up and crawling the short distance to her.

He pressed two fingers to her neck and sighed heavily when he felt the rhythm of her pulse beating beneath his skin. It was slower than he would have liked but he was just thankful that she was still with him. Her breaths were also coming in short and shallow and when he carefully placed a hand under her head he felt the hot, thick, sticky fluid that was unmistakably blood.

She stirred slowly back to consciousness and her eyes fluttered open in the same pattern that his had done. Obviously feeling someone cradling her face she turned her head to face him wincing as the movement caused her great discomfort and pain. Still now that he could see the wound it wasn't big or deep enough to be life threatening but it was enough to be concerned about. The gash was on her right temple and most of the blood had dried up but that didn't really make him feel better.

"What happened?" Her voice was weak but it cut him out of his mental intake at her condition. Other than the head wound he couldn't find any more injuries on her.

"I don't know" He answered honestly as there was no point in concealing the truth from her. She was able to read him like a book anyway so it was pointless to even try. "But don't worry I'll have you back and safe in Atlantis in no time."

His attempt to reassure her did not go as well as he hoped. She had picked up on the fact that he had said 'I' and not 'we' which meant that for whatever reasons it was just the two of them. "The others...?" She asked as she tried to move her to scan the area better but with no avail.

Since noticing her lying next to him he finally took his eyes off of her to take in their surroundings. He had been so fixated on her well being that he had ignored the environment.

They were situated in a lush clearing; everything was so green and bright that it looked picturesque. In every direction all he could see were trees that made up a dense forest and in the background where mountains that stretched up to meet the clear blue sky. There were no traces of the other members of his team which he was both grateful and disappointed with. Grateful for the fact that it seemed to only him and Elizabeth in this dire situation but disappointed because if Rodney, Ronan and Teyla had also been there then it would make for finding a way to get home a lot faster and easier.

Elizabeth started to sit up and although he doubted it was a good idea for her to be moving around so much, he figured they didn't have much choice in the matter. For all they knew enemies were waiting to come running out from the forest at any second.

He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back and gently eased her upright. His focus solely on her John Sheppard knew that Elizabeth was in pretty bad shape. If he didn't get her wound cleaned up fast then it was only going to get worse.

"Can you walk?" He asked her as he pulled away from her a bit and moved his hand round from her back to her right side.

"I think so." She spoke uneasily as Sheppard grabbed her left hand and hooked her arm over his shoulder. He cautiously helped her stand up and place most of her weight on him.

Picking a direction at random they took a tentative step forward. When Weir showed no sign of nausea, Sheppard tightened his hold round her waist and they eased themselves into a stumbling walk and headed into the coverage of the forest.

A/N: So I started watching Stargate Atlantis again and was reminded of how much I missed the show and the fact that Weir left and never returned :( So I decided to write this as I simply felt that there wasn't enough episodes where she got into trouble and Sheppard has to save her. Anyway let me know what you think and if I should continue?


	2. Assessments

Chapter 2: Assessments

They had been stumbling blindly through the forest for more than an hour and the strain was taking its toll on Elizabeth. John still couldn't remember how they came to end up in the clearing and it bugged the hell out of him. However his primarily concern was finding a clean water source to prevent her head wound from getting infected.

A wave of nausea blasted over her and Elizabeth couldn't help but flinch. Seeking someway to steady herself, she leaned further into John's body and rested her head on his shoulder. She was deeply grateful when he stopped and merely watched her with concern filled eyes as she attempted to still the spinning world.

"You alright?" He asked her tentatively and subconsciously tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him.

When the world has stopped moving and she can tell which way is which she answers "Been better." An honest response if not a deflective one. Still she can't hide her pain and discomfort from him. They have become so close that it's a little disconcerting that they can have whole conversations pass between them without uttering a word. Most of the time it's an invaluable thing they share but right now it's showing her weakness.

He knows she is being strong and trying not to cause him any undue worry but that's his job. As the military commander of Atlantis it his duty to ensure the safety of everyone on the Expedition, and that goes double for her. She's the leader of the entire city and therefore more valuable than anyone else. He's not sure the city could survive losing her and there's a part of him deep down that fears he wouldn't be able to either.

Instead of dwelling on a future that he will ensure never comes to pass he forces himself back into the here and now. Scanning the immediate area all he can see is trees stretching as far as the eye can see. So then he listens and tries his best to block out Elizabeth's ragged breathing. He can hear birds chirping in the distance, and bugs that sounds remarkably like crickets. He's about to give up when he hears it, the faint distinctive sound of water splashing.

"Just a little further Elizabeth, I promise." His voice is gruff with determination and when he sees her merely nod at him he once again begins their awkward walk in the direction of the water.

It's a little farther than he would have liked to make her walk but he wasn't comfortable leaving her alone and bringing the water to her. The sound of running water gets louder and as they make their way through some thick bushes they eventually find themselves at the edge of a stream that forms a shallow pool at the bottom.

There isn't much cover and so after a quick gleam over the area. John helps Elizabeth sit down on the undergrowth with her back propped up against a fallen tree trunk. Without hesitation John unclips his P-90 and places it down next to her. Hurriedly searching his tac vest pockets he finds the small cloth that he always keeps on hand in case he travels to a hot planet and needs to swipe the sweat off of his brow.

He dunks it in the cool clear stream water, before wringing out the excess and kneels down in front of Elizabeth. Her eyes are wary and he can tell that she's having a hard time focusing on anything for too long. He places his right hand to cup her cheek and slowly raises the wet cloth in his other hand to the nasty looking gash on her temple.

"This is going to sting." He warns her and without hesitation he places the cool wet cloth against the broken flesh.

She hisses and instinctively tries to move her head away from him but she can't. His hand on her cheek keeps her in place and so she just closes her eyes and surrenders to his work. He's trying to be as gentle as possible as he starts to move the cloth down. Wiping away the dried blood and specs of dirt that got in there when she was lying down in the clearing.

When the cloth becomes full with her blood and dirt he goes and rinses it clean in the stream before returning and continuing the process again. He does this several times before finally becoming satisfied that the wound is clean and she's in no danger of getting an infection. He would have bandaged it up but he didn't have anything like that on him.

He pulls back from her and sits down on his bottom as he takes in her appearance. Her dark curls are scruffy, she's a little pale and slightly dirty in places but at least her breathing has settled into a normal steady rise and fall. If it wasn't for that cut on her head then she would have looked peaceful. He notices her body begin to relax and knows that she's drifting off.

Despite there not being much cover for them to hide should they need it. John figures that she could really do with the rest and seeing as he didn't have a clue where they were there wasn't much point wondering around making themselves tired.

Picking up his P-90 again he grips it as a firm reassurance that he is ready for anything out there, should he need to be. He decides to use this time to try and recall the events that led them here and so starts with the things he definitely remembers.

His team had travelled to a planet that had some ruins that looked Ancient in origin. McKay was having trouble translating the text and so they had requested Weir. John hadn't liked the idea of bringing her off-world but they had thoroughly searched the ruins and found that there weren't any traces of anything suspicious.

The images are just flashes in his mind, going too fast to truly focus on. But something gets activated as Elizabeth traces her fingertips over the worn writing. He rushes towards her trying to get her out of the way. He slams into her though and her head collides with the wall. Then a bright light encompasses them both, his team shouting at them and then everything is gone.

Sheppard shakes his head slightly to bring him back into the present. The small patches of memory that he does have don't give him any leads on how to get back. With his gaze trained back on Elizabeth, he swore that he'd get them out of this.

A/N: Anyway hope you all liked that. Since I got back into Stargate Atlantis, I've got loads of different story ideas running around my head. If I had the resources and technology I'd go back in time and show the writers just how wrong they were with getting rid of Elizabeth Weir. Unfortunately I'll just have to do with writing my day dreams down and sharing with all of you! :)


	3. Not Alone

Chapter 3: Not Alone

When she woke up a couple of hours later she noticed that John was crouched down by the stream. Ever alert but giving her the privacy to slumber in peace. She very much doubted that he had given himself any time to relax. She couldn't help but smile to herself that he took her safety at the upmost priority. She could see no clearly instead of the blurry vision one gets when looking through a bottle. The pain in her head has diminished significantly and she's fairly sure that she'll be able to walk with no assistance from John.

Taking a moment for herself; she remains silent as to not grab his attention to her awakening. Though her eyes were closed she had felt comfortable with John so close to her, tending to her wound. The firm pressure of his hand on her cheek gave her a feeling she couldn't identify and that's probably for the best. She's not stupid or blind; she knows that this bond between them, whatever it is exactly is strong. The way they go out of each other's way to ensure the other comes home safe and sound. Sure everyone on the base does this too, but with them it's different.

Sensing this line of thought is slippery and of no use to them right that instant she instead starts stretching out and sighs lightly. He immediately spins round to face her and his face loses some of the tension of out it. His eyes warm up with the relief of her recovery and as she gazes back he knows that she's in a much better condition than when they arrived. He crosses over to her kneeling by her feet as he notices that she's no longer pale and her breathing is still steady.

"Feeling better?" He needs to hear her say it even with all the evidence that she has improved.

"Yes." Her voice comes out croaky due to her mouth being dry. She swallows and clears her throat before continuing. "Yes, thank you."

As if reading her mind he pulls out a small flask and hands it to her. "Here, you've probably no had anything since we left Atlantis. Which was most likely a day ago."

She greedily starts chugging down the water and then slows up when she remembers that drinking too fast could only make her feel worse. She takes her time to finish of the flask, using it to dissect his words and delay her own response.

"We still have no idea where we are?" She asks hoping that he would have left her and searched the forest for any signs of where they came from and how to return.

When he takes his gaze off her, she knows that he didn't leave her for one second even without him saying it.

"I wasn't going to leave you unprotected." He simply states and his tone leaves no room for debate on the matter. He meets her eyes once more "Do you remember anything?"

"When I was asleep I dreamt of going to some Ancient ruins..." She starts and relates it all to John.

_Whatever the building had once been it wasn't very big and nearly all of the walls had collapsed except one. There was Ancient text all over the walls and so when she arrived she started to help translate it. Rodney had claimed that there was a faint energy signal but he couldn't decipher its location. Teyla and Ronan were walking round the ruins in circles. John had been leaning against one of the collapsed walls when Rodney had decided to try and walk round with Teyla and Ronan and see if he couldn't pinpoint the energy signal. Elizabeth had only brought her tablet that held the Ancient language and alphabet just in case she needed to reference anything._

"_This isn't Ancient." She commented as she switched her gaze from the text on the wall to her tablet multiple times. _

"_What?!" He had asked bewildered. "Then what is it?" He shifted the P-90 in his grip, an unsettling feeling creeping over him._

"_It's part Ancient and then not. Almost as if someone had adapted it and incorporated it into their own language." She points to some of the words trying to show him how different they look. "See how the characters suddenly change?"_

"_They all look the same to me." His teasing her and grinning like a fool even though it's the truth. _

_She stops what she's doing and turns to him. She's grinning along with him and raises her eyebrow. She won't lower herself to mess around with him, not when there's a potential great discovery just waiting for her to unlock it._

"_I can only make out some of the words." She raises her free hand to lightly trace them. "Isolation...confinement...perfection..." She looks back down to her tablet and translates the last word "destruction..."_

"_Well that doesn't sound good." John stands straight and is about to radio the rest to tell them they're not getting anywhere._

_Elizabeth's fingers lightly trace over the word 'confinement' when there is a distinctive clicking sound and a loud whirring sound as something comes back to life. _

"_Hey what did you guys do?" Rodney's voice comes over the radio "The energy levels just spiked."_

"_We're making our way back to you Colonel." Teyla informs him._

_Elizabeth takes a step back just as John takes one forward when suddenly she starts screaming and her body is paralysed. _

"_Elizabeth!" John cries out as a bright white light starts to encompass her and launches himself at her. _

_His force has them both crashing into the wall she was just translating. She drops her tablet and brings her hand to her forehead and sees it come it away with blood. John has it arms tightly wrapped around her protectively as the light brightens until it's blinding. _

_The last thing she hears before she loses consciousness is Rodney screaming their names._

"...I think that's everything." She says as she hands him back the flask and he goes to fill it up again.

"Alright so we know how we got here. All we need to do is find out where here is." He clips the lid back on and places it securely in his vest before standing up. "Are you alright to move?"

He extends his hands out for her to grab and she readily accepts them. He accidently pulls her up with too much force and she collides into his chest. The momentary contact leaves him breathless and he's not sure why. The scent of her shampoo and perfume does funny things to him that he's sure isn't a good thing. Not when he considers their roles in running Atlantis.

He's about to apologise when he hears a twig snapping close by. His instincts and military training go into overdrive for no animal could be that stealthy and then only freeze when it finally made a noise. Only a predator with a higher intelligence would make that kind of move. Elizabeth senses the change in his demeanour and the way his hands grip hers ever to tightly before releasing them forcefully as he wraps them around his P-90 instead.

She looks up to his face and notes that his features have hardened and the soldier is standing ready for an incoming attack. She doesn't need to say anything and neither does he, for they share that silent communication. She moves her gaze to look over his shoulder and sees that it's clear.

They move in unison as she starts to make a run for it, with him at her heels. Unfortunately so does the creature that had been closing up on them. She risks a quick glance behind her and her eyes widen in terror as it returns her stare.

"Don't look back Elizabeth! Just run!" John shouts at her and makes his body turn to fire at the beast chasing them.

It goes down surprisingly easily considering what it is but there is no time to be relieved as three more come charging out of the bushes.

The Wraith are also here.

A/N: Well I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! Though I will be honest and say I'm not entirely sure where this story is going. But I have a vague idea so please hang on. Plus I'd just like to thank everyone that has reviewed, it's so nice to know I'm not the only one who wants more sparky in life!


	4. Trapped

Chapter 4: Trapped

She was pushing her legs to go faster and faster. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heartbeat pounding in her chest as she put everything she had into running from the Wraith. It was a good thing that they had installed a mandatory physical training session for all the members of the expedition. So people like her who didn't go off-world very often were in top physical condition (or at least capable of sprinting a fair amount of distance) if they found themselves in a combat situation.

While she was focused on trying to get away from their pursuers, Sheppard had managed to take down another of the Wraith. She risked another quick glance behind her and only saw one Wraith behind them. Now she wasn't a genius at math but there had been four and now two were dead, so with only one following them, where had the other one gone?

They had run to a steep hill and she didn't hesitate at throwing herself at it and scrambling up. She grabbed whatever she could, tree roots, or vines from the massively overgrown bushes to get to the top. Sheppard was right behind her and the Wraith was right behind him, still it surprised her and made her panic when she heard him grunt with frustration and anger.

Elizabeth turned round and saw that the Wraith had grabbed onto Sheppard's leg, thankfully not the feeding hand. But it was using its superior strength to bring him down close enough to suck the life out of him. Without thinking she manoeuvred herself across so that she had a good angle. She then let go of the vines that she was using for support and used the momentum of her sliding down the hill to give her enough force to kick the Wraith in the head. It was only stunned for a couple of seconds but that gave John the time he needed to whip round and finish the thing off with a few bullets to the face using his P-90.

He looked at her then and there was a clear mixture of worry and appreciation gleaming in his eyes. He honestly had never expected Elizabeth to do that had never really thought her capable of reacting in such a way. She didn't like violence, but she knew that when it came to the Wraith it was necessary but still this was different. In the three years he's known not once has she ever physically struck out at anyone. Instead she always used words as her weapons and they worked almost every time.

Elizabeth too was a little shocked at her behaviour but ever since Pheobus had hijacked her body and tried to murder her trusted second in command and best friend. There had been a few side effects that the old soldier had left imprinted on her mind. Self defence and hand to hand combat were suddenly installed in her mind and she could see herself appreciate the fighting capabilities of the military personnel. Not that she had used them other than her sparring sessions with Teyla. But then she hadn't had the opportunity to do so until now.

Aware that there was at least one more Wraith out there they continued up on the hill. The thickness of the forest was lessening and the sound of rushing water was increasing. With no option but to keep going, they both took a swig out of the water flask before walking at a steady pace. John never lessened his grip on his gun and kept a vigilant gaze on everything to make sure they weren't caught off guard again. After a reasonable amount of time passed and there was no sign of Wraith, Elizabeth voice the question that had been plaguing them both.

"What are the Wraith doing here?" She too was doing her best to keep an eye out for anything tracking them and unconsciously fidgeting with the zip of her jacket.

"Probably the same as us and got stranded here by that light." John answered her and made a quick check behind them.

"Obviously must have been some sort of transportation device that I activated when I touched the wall." Guilt was evident in her voice and she hung her shoulder slightly. "If I'd been more careful then - " She was starting to ramble and was interrupted by John cutting her off.

"You couldn't have known this would happen." He looks at her pointedly trying desperately to convey that he was in no way blaming her. "Besides I'm the one always getting us in to trouble." He joked and flashed his trademark grin and knew it had helped because she smiled slightly despite not wanting to.

"Fine, I'm done." She waved her hands up in mock defeat. She was thankful that he was lightening the mood and reassuring her that she didn't do anything wrong. She gazed up at the sky to avoid looking back at John, just wondering where they had been transported to when she noticed it.

She stopped in her tracks and studied it, thinking it was the sunlight playing tricks on her eyes. But then she saw it again, the faint glimmer in the clear blue sky. It was almost as if the sky was moving but at the same time stationary.

"Elizabeth we got to keep moving." John's voice was commanding as he was about to gently tug her forward when he decided to look up at whatever she was staring at.

She pointed up at the sky, to help direct his eyes to the exact spot she saw it. "There! There's something shimmering in the sky!" She was excited and cautious but hoping that it was a sign that there people were coming to rescue them.

When John saw it too he instantly recognised at and didn't take it as a good sign. "It's a shield." The knowledge of how they got there, noting that there was no buildings on this side, plus the shield. It could only lead his mind to come to one conclusion. "This whole place is like a prison. A giant prison secluded from everything else and sealed tightly with a shield to keep anyone from escaping."

Elizabeth felt the optimism drain from her body as quickly as it had flooded it. "That makes things a little more complicated. Especially with the Wraith trapped here as well." Her tone was sombre and it made John more determined to keep her safe and get her home.

"We've got out of worse situations. We can certainly get out of this." He started walking again and walked with a purposeful stride. When he noticed that Elizabeth wasn't following him he turned back round to face her and sighed lightly. "Look we can't afford to stay out in the open like this. Once we find a decent location to shelter us we can make a plan to break out of here."

The words sinking in she merely nodded and proceeded to follow him. The odds were stacked against them but she knew he was right. Everything they had faced in the past they had managed to so together. This time would be no different she was certain of it.

A/N: So still hope you're enjoying it. I will let you know that this idea was partly inspired by the 'Paradise Lost' episode of SG-1. Though the rest of it is all me. Thanks again to all those that reviewed, it actually helps provoke inspiration out of me.


	5. Survival

Chapter 5: Survival

They had been walking in a relatively comfortable silence for quite some time now. She had guessed that they had been in this prison for the better half of a day now and she was starting to get hungry. John was leading them her in the direction of the sound of running water that was getting louder as they approached. It seemed to create a crashing sound and almost roar with its ferocity, if she didn't know any better she would guess that it was a waterfall or something.

"Hopefully there's some fish in the water that we can catch." John joked as the ground beneath their feet was increasingly getting wetter.

"Since when did you fish?" Elizabeth replies and she slips on the slippery undergrowth and throws her arms out to break her fall but something much more solid and firm and strong is instantly wrapping around her waist and bringing her close.

The warmth of her body pressed so tightly to his own, does strange things to John. His mouth grows dry and his body tenses with the unfamiliarity of her nearness. It also brings him a rush of pleasure shooting down his spine. Her scent assaulting his nose that he has to hold his breath to calm his racing heart. He quickly props her up so she's flat on her own two feet before pulling away from her completely.

"I went fishing with Beckett once on the Mainland. Never again but at least it'll come in handy. Just don't tell him I said that." He jokes to distract her from his weird reaction, hoping she didn't notice it at all.

Elizabeth Weir is no fool and neither is she blind. When John had his arms wrapped around her, she was sure that her heart stopped beating before trying to slam its way out of her chest. It constricted painfully and her stomach flipped with butterflies and she had to hold her breath to steady herself. She had felt his body tense in perfect sync with her own; the need to distance them from each other overwhelming for there was a line that they couldn't cross. She knew it was simply a physical thing for they were man and a woman alone and it had probably been awhile since they last had intimate contact with anyone.

Thankful that the moment had passed and they were back to normal she gladly took his invitation to simply forget the awkwardness had ever happened. "No promises." She smirks at him and raises her eyebrow daring him to challenge her.

He clears his throat and his eyes sparkle and he too flashes her smirk before turning around and continuing to lead the way. She may have won that round but he would get her back later, but right now they had more pressing concerns.

As he stepped out of the foliage he stopped when the sound of crashing water was as loud as a thunder storm. In front of him was a wide, treacherous river that led up to a cliff edge. He saw no way to cross the river safely and there was no clear way to walk down alongside the waterfall. He barely heard Elizabeth gasp as she came to stand beside him and took in the breath taking view. The whole thing made John uneasy. It all seemed too convenient for them to get away from the Wraith and not encounter any more as they make their way up to this dead end. As soon as his mind comes to the conclusion that this may indeed a trap the worst possible thing happens.

The Wraith that had been initially chasing them then disappeared is once again upon them. In the seconds it takes John to ready his weapon, turn and aim at the approaching enemy he finds that despite all his training and experience. He is simply too slow and he has failed to fulfil his duty.

John watches in slow motion as Elizabeth's eyes widen with absolute fear as she tries to shield herself from the beast. The Wraith desperate in its attempt to have a decent meal has no concern for its safety or that of its intended target. It lunges at Elizabeth using its superior speed and strength to push them both into the pulsating river flow.

The river is too deep and so he sees nothing as the current thrusts them down towards the waterfall. He swivels round to see the top of the waterfall just in time to see a flicker of white and green reaching down. Then they are gone into the bowels of the pools below. John wastes no time in bringing his P-90 in close to his chest as he makes a running jump into the roaring river.

The water crashes violently around him and he fights with all his might to stay near the surface. He breaks through once and manages to drag as much air in as possible before being engulfed by the waves again. He isn't granted another chance as he is suddenly ejected from the waters embrace and plummets to the depths.

It takes only a second for his body to meet the waves again but it feels like an eternity for he knows that Elizabeth could be dead at any time. When he's once again free from the surge of the current he gasps for air as he breathes in the precious oxygen into his nagging lungs. He's searching frantically for any sign of Elizabeth and the Wraith but he can't any trace that they made it to the surface.

The image of her ending up like Ford flashes through his mind and mentally slaps himself out of it. He still has a small window of opportunity to save her if only he hurries. John starts to make his way towards the shore when he hears the thrashing of bubbles being created unnaturally. Taking a deep breath he dives underwater and swims towards the source. The water is clear so he can take in the situation with no doubts.

Both Elizabeth and the Wraith have been caught in what appears to be seaweed and are struggling to free themselves. Well Elisabeth is trying to free herself while the Wraith has one hand wrapped around her thigh, trying to prevent her escape. John knew that this was going to be close and exceedingly tricky. In order to save Elizabeth he was going to have to kill the Wraith first, but that meant the possibility of her drowning before he got to her.

He yanked the combat knife from is sheath from his back and swam straight for the Wraith. Thankfully it was too preoccupied with trying to kill Elizabeth that it didn't see him until it was too late. He swung with all his might, placing the knife deep into the Wraith's heart and he stabbed it several times in the chest. It struggled against him but it was futile and it died pretty quickly and so he drifted to Elizabeth and placed a hand on her cheek and leaned close.

She knew what he intended to do and so she leant into him as he pressed both their mouths together and she greedily accepted the air that he pumped into her. However John had to swim to the surface to get another pocket full of air after that before he could free her. Diving back down he swam over to her and he had to cut at the seaweed plant for it was starting to wrap around him too. Reaching over to her he noticed that she was no longer moving, she was just simply floating trapped in the tentacles of the seaweed. He fervently sliced away at the remaining tentacles and when he felt the burning in his lungs for air he wrapped his arms around her body and yanked her free and kicked his legs to pull back to the surface.

He drags them both to the shore and unclips his P-90 and strips off her jacket along with his vest. He needs easily access to her chest and he doesn't want the edges of his vest to get in the way of his arms. He starts pumping down on her chest doing CPR and then he stops and pinches her nose and tilts her head to get the right angle to blow air into her lungs. She doesn't respond and so he repeats the process and once again Elizabeth remains still beneath him.

"Come on Elizabeth! You can't leave like this!" He shouts at her as he's doing the chest compressions. He knows that if it doesn't work this time then he has truly lost her forever. He blows air into her mouth and lungs and instantly her body convulses and he rolls her onto side.

She's coughing and spluttering as she brings up the water that clouded her lungs and once she's finished she's reaching out to him and he instinctively scoops her into his arms and cradles her against his chest. Her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his skin he is reassured that she is alive.

That was simply too close for comfort. He's not sure what he would have done if she hadn't made it.

"I've got you." He whispers to her and strokes his hands along her arms, gently coaxing warmth back into them.

"I know." She responds raspy and her words mean more than they could ever admit.

A/N: So let me know what you thought. Sorry I haven't updated as frequently as when I started. Got a new job so been haven't had any time off until now.


End file.
